


A Moment After The Wedding

by casismymrdarcy



Series: Destiel Wedding Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Dean and Castiel sneaked away from the chaos of the after party to enjoy their time alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Wedding Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155725
Kudos: 18





	A Moment After The Wedding

The first dance was sweet and the after party was havoc to say the least. 

Who knew Kevin can breakdance like that? (He claimed it was during his B-Boy phase during middle school). Charlie and Jo have taken to themselves to teach reluctant Hannah some dance moves. After consuming several glasses of tequila, she loosen up so much and now has been dancing on the table to the girls delight. Hannah was not the only one that had loosen up that night. Bobby, Rufus, Gabriel and Balthazar were wasted in the corner, singing merrily of some incomprehensible songs. Jack and Samandriel had fallen asleep, exhausted from the day event. Sam and Eileen were nowhere to be seen, but the last time Dean saw them, they were going to the kitchen, giggling and carrying a bottle of red wine. 

Dean was chatting with Ellen when Castiel tapped his shoulder. 

“Excuse me Ellen, can I steal Dean for a moment?” Castiel asked. Ellen just nodded and went away with a smile.

“Well Cas, you don’t need to steal me, I’m already yours,” Dean said cheekily, referring to their conversation before. 

“I could have grabbed your face and kissed you senseless right now, but that’s gonna have to wait,” Castiel teased back. 

He leaned into Dean before whispering, “let’s get out of here,”.

Dean holds Castiel’s hands as he leads them to the back of the Roadhouse, heading to their tree. It was already night, but the moonlight shone bright, illuminating the carving of their initials on the tree. They looked at each other fondly, smiles never leaving their faces. 

“Care for another dance, husband?” Castiel asked.

“Of course husband,” Dean replied with a wink.

They hold each other and slow dancing together to the tune that only they can hear. They stay there throughout the night, basking on each presence, enjoying their moment alone.


End file.
